Field of Ice
This season is based off the Avatar: The Last Airbender series and world. The season itself will be divided into several "books", as it is done in the Avatar series. Story A young girl, about 14, is traveling through an ice plain, with a blizzard going on. Her skin is dark, similar to Kai Green. She is wearing a blue coat, and mittens over her hands. Then, a large green flash occurs, blinding her. The light fades, and she looks in the direction, bursting off into a run. John: Ugh. I’m starting to ha (He then wraps his arms around himself, shaking heavily.) COLD! Need to get out of the storm. Girl: Where’d you come from? (John turns, seeing the girl.) That light, did you come in it? Are you a spirit? John: Spirit? Well, I will say I’m not from this world. Name’s John Spacewalker. (His teeth start chattering.) Can we leave this storm please? Girl: Oh, of course. My name’s Katara. The two start walking across the ice field, the storm subsiding. John is able to see a ship in the distance. John: What’s that ship? Is that the city? Katara: No. That, is a reminder of the past. (Her face looks upset and angry, and John stops talking.) End Scene They arrive in a village, made of igloos. Katara: Gran-Gran. (They approach an elder lady, who looks at John distastefully.) He needs a coat. Gran-Gran: Of course. My name is Kanna. Go ahead and fetch him one, Katara. (Katara bows, and runs off.) John: So, where am I? Kanna: You don’t know? You are in the South Pole. Were you responsible for the light? John: Light? I might be, but I didn’t see it. (John’s then hit in the head by a boomerang.) Ow! (John turns, and sees a teenage boy, and the boomerang returns to him. He has the same color skin as Katara, and everyone else in the village.) What was that for? Boy: I don’t care who you are! You are going to leave now! Katara: Oh, stuff it, Sokka. (Katara pushes past him, and gives John a blue coat.) Here you go, John. John: Thanks. (John takes the coat, putting it on. Sokka then pulls out a white club like thing, resembling a sword, pointing it at John.) Sokka: Leave, now! That light could’ve attracted the Fire Nation! John: Fire Nation? (Then, a large black ship approaches, docking right off the ice.) Oh. Kanna: Let’s stay calm. Katara, gather everyone. A few minutes later, John is standing with the entirety of the villagers, being mostly women and children. He and Sokka are the oldest men there. Coming off the ship, are several men with helmets with horns and white masks on it, wearing black armor with red lines. One of the invaders was an old man, with white hair and a short ponytail. The leader is a teenager with a burn scar all over his left eye, and a long ponytail. Scar Man: The Avatar. Where is he? (Everyone is silent, looking at each other.) I saw the flash. You are sheltering him. Where is he? Sokka: (Stepping forward) The Avatar isn’t here. So why don’t you get back on your boat, and leave? (Sokka points his club at the scar man, who walks forward and punches him, knocking him to the ground.) Katara: Sokka! (She goes to run forward, but Kanna stops her. She shakes her head, and Katara stops.) Scar Man: Where are you, Avatar! Show yourself! John: You think the Avatar would come because you demand it? (The scar man turns, John walking forward.) Katara: John! Scar Man: You too? I’ll make this clear. (The scar man walks forward, swinging his fist. John ducks and grabs his arm, throwing him back at the other men. The soldiers raise halberds, surrounding John. The Scar man gets back up.) You’ve got a lot of nerve. Old Man: Prince Zuko, perhaps we should leave today. Zuko: Shut up, Uncle Iroh! This water wench has to be taught a lesson. (Zuko then punches the air, releasing a stream of fire, which hits John. John screams, as he falls to the ground. Zuko walks in closer, keeping the heat on.) How does that feel? Huh?! (A stream of water hits Zuko, knocking him away. Water Hazard stands up, everyone gasping.) Water Hazard: Honestly, it was a little on the cool side. Are you sure you can use fire? Zuko: What, what are you?! Water Hazard: The Avatar you’re looking for? You can forget about him. I am much more dangerous than him. Water Hazard fires streams of water from his hands, knocking the soldiers away. Soldiers come in, releasing fire at him. Water Hazard fires water into the air, it raining down and putting the fire out. He charges in, and punches a soldier. A soldier comes at him with a halberd, and he blocks and breaks it. Zuko fires several bursts of fire, and Water Hazard raises a water shield to block it. A soldier was coming up from behind, and he turns to attack. However, the snow at his feet shifts on the soldier, and he falls to the ground. Water Hazard sees Katara in a stance, having swung her arms. Water Hazard: Snow control? Never even thought of that. (Zuko kicks Water Hazard in the head with a fire burst, knocking him down. Water Hazard blasts him with water, knocking him away.) Iroh: Prince Zuko. Let us go. Zuko: Uragh! Another time, hero. Water Hazard: I’m no hero. (Water Hazard reverts.) John: Just a passing spirit. (The soldiers get on the ship, and the ship takes off. Zuko is watching them, his expression still as hard and stern as before.) Kanna: What are you? John: Who were they? Sokka: Monster! Leave, now! John: Hey, let’s calm down. Sokka: You led them here! It doesn’t matter if you drove them off or not. You are a threat, and you need to leave, now! John: (Sighs) Very well. (John approaches Katara.) That ship I saw earlier, was it one of theirs? Katara: (Upset, grabbing her arm) It was. When they invaded the last time. John: Okay. I’ll be taking that then. I’ll see you later. Thanks for the coat. (John starts walking off, when Katara turns.) Katara: Wait! You’ll need a guide out there. Kanna: Katara? Sokka: He’s a monster! A freak! John: Both true. Katara: He fought off the Fire Nation. The least we can do is make sure he reaches the ship safely. Gran-Gran. (Kanna nods.) Kanna: Very well. Be safe. (Katara, excited, nods and runs after John.) Katara: You ready? John: I’m fine going by myself. Katara: Too bad. I’m going with you. End Scene John and Katara arrive at the ship, which was disabled, Katara looking angry. John: What are you doing here? (Katara looks surprised.) Katara: What do you mean? John: This place is a barren wasteland, nothing out here. You have a fire in your eyes, a desire to take out the Fire Nation. What happened? Katara: When they invaded before, they killed my mother. Are you, going to take them out? John: I’m not sure. Katara: I want to come with you. John: Huh? Katara: You can stop the Fire Nation. This Hundred Year War, the Fire Nation has destroyed John: 100 years? Ugh. Fine, alright. I’ll help. Though I don’t want to be in the thick of it. John then turns into Upgrade, and merges with the ship. In a matter of moments, the ship is fully operational. Upgrade then lowers a ramp. Upgrade: If you’re really coming, get onboard. (Katara starts to climb up.) Sokka: Hold on! (Katara turns, seeing Sokka approaching.) Katara: Sokka? What are you? Sokka: If you are going to go traveling with a crazy monster to fight the Fire Nation, then you’re not going anyway without me. Katara: You mean that? Sokka: I do. Come on. Let’s kick some Fire Nation butt. (The two board the ship, and the ship sets sail. Upgrade comes off the ship, reverting.) End Scene Sokka: Ugh. I’m dying! (Sokka was lying on the deck, pretending to be dying.) Katara: Oh, suck it up, Sokka! You’re just hungry. John: Well, I didn’t find any food, but I did find this map. Sokka: (Exaggerating) We can’t eat a map! I need meat! John: Can you tell me about the world, Katara? (He uncurls the map.) Katara: Sure. We’re here. (Pointing to the bottom of the map.) The South Pole. These islands here (Pointing to the western islands.) Is the Fire Nation. The land mass is the Earth Kingdom. John: You moved snow earlier. Katara: It was water. I’m, a Waterbender. John: So, there are Firebenders and Earthbenders as well. Katara: There were once Airbenders. But they were all killed by the Fire Nation at the beginning of the Hundred Year War. John: So, this Avatar can use all of the elements? Katara: Yes. And in the cycle, an Airbender was to be next. John: Hm. Maybe I should be this “new Avatar.” Katara: What? That is not a good idea. John: The people need an inspiration. And it will give the Fire Nation something to fear. Speaking of. (He points forward, at a Fire Nation ship.) I say we ask them for food. Sokka: (Shooting up) Food! (Sees the ship.) Oh, that is not a good idea. John: We’ll keep the ship at a distance. I’ll do the talking. (They pull up next to the ship, Zuko and Iroh look at them, Zuko completely shocked.) Zuko: You! (Iroh is laughing.) Iroh: This guy is interesting. Zuko: What do you want? John: We would like some food, please. Zuko: You sure are cocky all the way over there. Come on over! John: Okay. Since you asked. (He then mutters under his breath.) Gallius Disruptus. John swings his arms down, releasing a burst of air, launching himself into the air, and over to the enemy ship. He releases a tornado, which lowers him down. He then spins, swinging his arm as he airbends, knocking soldiers over with gusts of wind. Zuko shoots a burst of fire at him, and John spins his arm, creating a vortex that counters the attack. Zuko: Who are you? John: The new Avatar. The spirits decided that the world was out of balance without me. (John then turns into Fasttrack.) Fasttrack: Though, my spirit side is still quite strong. Zuko releases bursts of fire, Fasttrack dodging with ease. Other soldiers get in position and release streams of fire with Zuko, and Fasttrack spins, creating a vortex that eliminates the flames, and sucking the soldiers in. They all hit each other, and fall to the ground, as Fasttrack runs into the ship. Zuko: (Getting up.) Attack their ship! Sink them! Sokka: Just so we’re clear, I knew this was a bad idea. Fasttrack: Sorry, not today! (Fasttrack comes back up, with two sacks of food, and he then jumps, and kicks the air, releasing a burst of wind, taking him over to the other ship. He lands and reverts.) John: Here’s the food. (He gives the sack to Sokka, who digs into it, pulling out a chicken leg and bites into it.) Iroh: No! I was going to eat that. Tell me boy! (Sokka responds.) Is it good? Sokka: (Mouth full) Delicious. (Iroh releases a sigh of disappointment, wanting the chicken leg.) John: Katara, there should be a helmet in one of the sacks. Can you pass it to me? Katara: Sure. (She reaches into the sack, and pulls out the helmet.) What are you going to do? John: Have a snack. (John turns into Eatle, and eats the helmet.) Sokka: And I thought I was hungry. Eatle: Get a load of this. (Eatle then fires a laser, hitting the ice cliff above Zuko’s ship, an avalanche burying it.) That’s so they don’t follow us. Now. (Eatle reverts.) John: Full steam ahead! With full stomachs and a map, we shall take to the sea! (The ship sails out of the glacier fields, hitting open ocean.) Katara: Beautiful! Characters *John Spacewalker *Katara *Sokka *Kanna *Water Tribe villagers Villains *Prince Zuko *Iroh *Fire Nation Soldiers Aliens *Water Hazard (first re-appearance) *Upgrade (first re-appearance) *Fasttrack *Eatle (first re-appearance) Trivia *John's next stop is the World of the Avatar. *John is joined by Katara and Sokka to fight the Fire Nation. *John takes on the title as "New Avatar", despite not wanting a big role. *John uses magic to "Airbend". *Similar to how the Avatar series is separated into books and chapters, this season will be referred to by the different books. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Dimension Travel Arc Category:John Smith 10: Avatar Arc